


The Hippogriff and the Samoyed

by M_Renoir



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, animagus stuff, i should make a custom tag for them here shouldn't i, more rene/alois stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 10:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Renoir/pseuds/M_Renoir
Summary: A little-known fact about hippogriffs is that they can be easily calmed by the presence of one particular breed of dog--a samoyed, to be specific. Hagrid decides to share this fact with his Care for Magical Creatures class, and asks two professors to assist him.(Also known as: solemnvow and I decide to expand on Harry Potter lore and also explore possibilities for animagus forms for Rene and Alois)
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 6





	The Hippogriff and the Samoyed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SolemnVow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolemnVow/gifts).

> As I wrote at the top of the document: "i decided to just go totally fucking feral and write this because fuck i need it"

Conversation buzzed quietly as the throng of students gathered in front of Hagrid’s hut for a lesson in Care for Magical Creatures. The castle loomed behind them as the Forbidden Forest rustled in front of them. As had become tradition for the third years, Hagrid would be showing them a particularly special creature for their first class of term. Each year was different, and rumor had it that Hagrid was bringing around a hippogriff again. Some of the older students were old enough to remember the last time Hagrid had brought a hippogriff in (it had resulted in the hippogriff’s scheduled execution, thanks to the Malfoys), and were placing bets on what disaster would happen this time around.

The teachers, however, had other plans. Hagrid had, at the behest of the headmaster, recruited two creatures perfect for the job. A hippogriff, of course, was among them, but after speaking with an expert hippogriff breeder, he brought on a samoyed to come along. Samoyeds were large dogs that stood about two feet tall, with a permanent smile and soft fur. The breeder had informed the headmaster and Hagrid that samoyeds were essential to keeping a happy hippogriff. The friendly, playful dogs were nonthreatening, she explained, and can easily calm any angered hippogriff. The two species enjoyed a peculiar and unexpected peace with one another, despite being so drastically different.

Unfortunately, the headmaster had remained unconvinced until Hagrid mentioned that he knew two professors at the school who were registered Animagi that just so happened to transform into the above species. One Professor Rene Lambert and one Professor Alois Dietrich, the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor and Herbology professor respectively. Alois was eager to help, and with him on Hagrid’s side, they were able to convince Rene, who was very decidedly against parading his Animagus form in front of all the students. 

“I absolutely will  _ not _ ,” he insisted, “Take any students on a joyride. It is demeaning.” He didn’t mention that aside from long glides and hops, he couldn’t actually fly in his Animagus form. Alois had just laughed and assured him that Hagrid wouldn’t let the students do that. 

Class time rolled around, and the students gathered in front of Hagrid eagerly. 

“Hagrid!” one of the students called, “I heard we’re seeing a hippogriff today, is that true?” 

Hagrid just chuckled. “You’ll see, laddie,” he promised, before giving a piercing whistle that had birds streaking from their roosts in trees. “Silversteak! Sammy!” 

There was a sudden patter of footsteps and a whoosh of air as a magnificent hippogriff soared into view from just beyond the trees. He was a handsome creature, tall and imposing, taller even than Hagrid. His eyes were blue-ish grey, and sharp like his beak and talons. His coat was mostly dark grey, with silver streaking through him like racing lines. An errant tuft of rather long feathers starting at the top of his head and trailing to the back of his head gave him the distinct appearance of having a ponytail. He reared his head and screeched before shaking out his wings and stamping his feet. 

Just then, there was a rustle in the bushes, and a large and extraordinarily fluffy dog bounded into the clearing. The dog, ruffling his fur to get rid of a few branches and leaves, immediately bounded to the hippogriff’s side, tail wagging excitedly. Upon closer inspection, the dog was an extremely light grey, which, in the right light, appeared almost lilac. His eyes were soft and blue, and his mouth was curled in a perpetual smile as he affectionately bumped his head against the hippogriff’s leg. A few of the more apt students gasped. They knew how much a transgression such as that may be against a hippogriff, and feared for the adorable dog’s life. However, those fears were unfounded. The hippogriff gave the dog a cursory glance and bent down briefly to give him a light nudge with his beak. 

“There’s some good boys,” Hagrid puffed happily, extending a hand towards the duo. “Hippogriffs are very proud creatures typically,” Silverstreak stood with his head high at that comment, as if he could understand what Hagrid was saying, “And they wouldn’t let just anyone get near ‘em. Might bite yer head off if you try. Most of us--humans, that is--hafta approach with great caution and respect. Like such.” He slowly approached Silverstreak and bowed deeply. For a moment, the students watched nervously as the hippogriff imposingly stared at Hagrid before he extended one leg and bowed as well. 

“And once you’ve seen him bow back,” Hagrid said, standing, “You can pet him. Just be gentle! A wrong move will get you a lost limb or two!” He reached up and patted Silverstreak gently on the head, smoothing his fingers along his long head feathers, careful not to accidentally snag any. Silverstreak let out a quiet churring noise. 

“Can we see you feed him?” one curious student piped up. Silverstreak suddenly got a distinctively nauseous look on his face, even though bird faces didn’t seem like they’d have that sort of emotional range. 

“N--nah--” Hagrid shot Silverstreak a look, which was returned with as much intensity. A silent conversation seemed to happen. “Jus’--jus’ my luck, ran outta ferrets yesterday, shoulda restocked. Sorry.” Silverstreak regarded the students again with an imposing look. Sammy, not to be ignored, yipped and bounded a circle around Silverstreak. The hippogriff, with a long-suffering look, gently batted at the dog with his tail. 

“Now--” Hagrid interrupted, trying to change the topic of conversation to something other than feeding anyone ferrets, “You might be wonderin’: how did Sammy here get so close to Silverstreak and not get bitten in half? Y’see, a real enterprisin’ hippogriff breeder way back in the day discovered that Samoyeds were the perfect herding dog for hippogriffs. Not only are they friendly, kind, and energetic, they also seem to get along swimmingly with hippogriffs. Even a whole herd of them will listen to just one or two of these fellas.” He lovingly ruffled the fur behind Sammy’s ears, which earned him a great many doggy kisses. “Something about them makes even hippogriffs’ hearts melt.” Silverstreak, after a few seconds of letting Sammy and Hagrid interact, stepped rather pointedly between them and nudged Hagrid away. “Get a mite possessive too, I reckon,” Hagrid laughed. A few students chuckled too, although they were quickly silenced by an imperious blue glare. 

“Anyways, anyone want to give this a try? Go on! Nothing bad’ll happen so long as Sammy’s here,” Hagrid encouraged. One of the Ravenclaws in the class was the first to step up, curiosity suppressing any fear that they might have been feeling. They slowly walked up to Silverstreak and bowed deeply, a few steps away. After a tense moment, Silverstreak bowed back, and allowed the student to gently pat his flank a few times before they scurried back into the crowd. 

“Anyone else?” Hagrid beseeched, “Might even letcha ride hi--Okay! Okay! No riding!” He quickly retracted his statement as Silverstreak cawed angrily at him. Sammy woofed as well, though this seemed to be directed more at Silverstreak than Hagrid. The hippogriff gave a disgruntled huff. “Sorry R--Silverstreak, got a bit excited.” 

A Slytherin, who was usually not the politest company, strolled up. The class held their breath as she stood in front of the hippogriff. Oddly enough, the hippogriff had a rather approving look on his face, and even though she barely bowed her head, he stepped forward and bowed back. Sammy looked on rather disapprovingly, but didn’t bark or otherwise move. 

“What?!” a cry rose up from the gathered students. “That isn’t fair, she barely had to do anything!” 

“Hippogriffs are finicky creatures--” Hagrid supplied hastily. “Never really know what’s goin’ on in those feathered heads of theirs--” 

For the rest of the lecture, the hippogriff and the dog strolled around the clearing. People were honestly more interested in petting and playing with Sammy than Silverstreak, much to the hippogriff’s annoyance. He often stepped in to separate students from Sammy, until, at some point towards the end of the lecture, Sammy barked sternly at Silverstreak for nearly a minute until the hippogriff, looking rather flustered and very abashed, stood aside and let the students have a moment. Of course, several students (mostly Slytherins, somehow) gathered around Silverstreak to pet his feathers. 

At the end of class, after the last students were ushered to the castle by Hagrid, Rene and Alois transformed back. 

“I am  _ never _ doing that again,” Rene grumbled, plucking a dark grey feather from his hair and discarding it to one side. “It was  _ humiliating _ .” 

“But wasn’t it so much fun?” Alois asked, giving Rene a big smile. “I thought it was rather nice to be able to give the students as much an authentic experience as we’re able.” Rene snorted and said nothing, brushing a few downy feathers from his cloak. “Besides, you were clearly favoring your Slytherins.” 

“Of course I was--those are my own students, and who am I to deny a favorite student the opportunity to come up close with a magical creature? She may have a cold exterior, but she is one of the brightest in her year, and loves magical creatures,” Rene sniffed. “I thought I’d encourage that curiosity.” 

Alois nudged Rene teasingly. “I knew you were soft somewhere deep down inside,” he cooed. 

Rene grunted noncommittally, his ears turning a delicate pink. “Let’s just head back to the castle,” he grumbled. 

“Yes, let’s,” Alois agreed, extending an arm to Rene, who took it with grace. Together, arm in arm, the pair walked back to the castle. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is like long overdue for posting tbh, I wrote this like months ago, but I figured it's about time I posted one or two of my drabbles and things about rene and alois 
> 
> I'm also working on a really long fic for NaNoWriMo that'll feature not only Rene and Alois, but Severus and Remus (along with a few other characters). It's a long one, I promise, especially since NaNoWriMo is supposed to help you write something that's at least 50k words long. I'm around 11k words in, and it's only chapter 2...


End file.
